


Girls Just Wanna / Dance With Somebody

by growlery



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Character, Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sleepovers, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Gwen thinks life is a play and everyone but her received a script.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Just Wanna / Dance With Somebody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [croissantkatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [dance with somebody (the girls just wanna have fun mashup)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498681) by [flammablehat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablehat/pseuds/flammablehat). 
  * Inspired by [oh girls just wanna have fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/468898) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery). 



> a treat for katie, for the informal twitter podfic exchange! I recorded this when I was still recovering from a cold and I think I edited out all the sniffing, but apologies in advance for anything I missed.

  
[download from the archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132014122845.zip)  
mp3 / 38:05 / 34.7MB


End file.
